De Más Altos a Exiliados
by Amaikurai
Summary: Los Más Altos se enfrentan a su peor pesadilla, pero ¿que podría ser peor que abandonar tu planeta y tu status? Por supuesto que lo había: ser forzados a vivir en un asqueroso y rocoso planeta con otro exiliado molesto de nombre Zim y si eso no fuera todo también tienen que aguantar a un terrícola de nombre Dib mientras intentan reponer el orden del imperio. RaPr, ZaDr establecido
1. La Pesadilla Continua

**Notas:**

¡Hola! Oh mis dioses, no puedo creer que estoy publicando un long-fic después de tanto tiempo, tomaré el riesgo.

Ahora, pienso seguir los pasos de otros fickers y ya me puse a trabajar en los capítulos posteriores, por lo que espero asignar un día para publicar. Por ahora creo que publicare una o dos veces al mes, pues aún tengo otros proyectos.

En fin, quiero hacer unas aclaraciones de este fic:  
✦ Intenté apegarme a sus personalidades canon lo más posible, así que espero sea de su agrado.

✦ En este fic, Zim y Dib ya están en una relación. Bueno al menos no se estarán matando tan seguido (?) por lo que me concentraré más en la relación de Pur y Rojo UwU

✦ Además me aventuraré a explorar los sentimientos irken y agregaré headcanons que tengo sobre los irkens defectivos.

✦ Muchas de las cosas presentadas en este fic son headcanons que leí en otros fics, en tumblr o propios.

Cualquier otra aclaración la haré en el capítulo mismo.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_Planeta Juzgamentia - Territorio del imperio Irken. "El día que la pesadilla continuó"._

Los pasos de varios drones de investigación resonaban por la habitación mientras se apresuraban a enviar informes y trabajar en las gigantescas computadoras, que habían sido instaladas de emergencia, los científicos hacían pruebas sin ningún descanso en un futuro próximo. Las órdenes de los Más Altos habían sido claras desde aquel día.

"_Reparenlos". _

Y sin ninguna palabra más, un pequeño equipo grupo élite de científicos viajó desde las instalaciones en Vort hacia Juzgamentia con el propósito de trabajar en un proyecto secreto.

Tan pronto llegaron al planeta, se les dio instrucciones específicas sobre la importancia de la misión y de que no debían decir nada fuera de la cámara de juicio. El resto de los guardias y el personal fue removido hacia un espacio más lejano, sin dejar el planeta, de esa manera los Más Altos podían asegurar la protección de los Cerebros Control. Sólo los científicos y ciertos miembros del personal estaban autorizados para entrar en esa área.

—Señor, las lecturas indican que la actividad en los Cerebros Control se está normalizando de nuevo—informó uno de los científicos sin dejar de introducir códigos al sistema principal.

Debido que estaban en un planeta conquistado, y no en la central tecnológica irken, el proceso se hacía más lento de lo normal, sumado al hecho de que las conexiones eran encriptadas para evitar que algún enemigo externo descubriera lo que estaba pasando y usará la incapacidad de sus líderes en su contra. Durante varios meses el equipo había estado intentando recuperar los datos del núcleo de cada cerebro control a sus ajustes originales. El desastre de leer un PAK defectuoso había causado estragos a su juicio y sus circuitos mismos.

—Excelente, según los cálculos los Cerebros Control recuperaran la cordura pronto—comentó otro científico.

Su tono denotaba que se encontraba aliviado de resolver la última situación en la que el proyecto se vio comprometido cuando por error mezclaron dos de los comandos en el sistema. Esto causó que uno de los Cerebros Control actuará de manera errante y distraída, lo que distaba ser la verdadera fuerza irken. Por suerte, habían logrado activar el mecanismo de hibernación de nuevo antes de que el problema empeorara.

Debido a que ese incidente podría representar un peligro para la misión, los científicos habían trabajado arduamente en resolverlo antes lo antes posible porque tenían un reporte que entregar cada cierto tiempo. Por eso esa vez se habían retrasado con el informe, pues estaban demasiado ocupados arreglando el asunto. Pero ahora que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad y las signos de los cerebros estaban mejorando en general, podrían poner en marcha una sesión de prueba.

—Activando sistemas. Encendiendo los protocolos de iniciación—se escuchó una voz robotizada, era la computadora central dando por terminada la hibernación de los cerebros control.

El momento de la verdad había llegado. Era hora de saber si meses de trabajo habían funcionado. Las lecturas de energía y de actividad cerebral se mantenían estables, a pesar de que las fluctuaciones entre ellas eran menores comparados con las del pasado.

Simplemente un detalle insignificante que podían dejar pasar.

—Todo en orden en las lecturas cerebrales—anunció un dron.

—Sistemas estables—anunció otro.

—Iniciando conexión con la computadora principal.

Todo estaba listo, sólo necesitaban presionar un botón. Los científicos estaban confiados en que ésta vez que volvieran a activar a sus líderes, funcionaría completamente, por lo que no tardaron mucho en presionarlo.

Tan pronto lo hicieron, el sonido ensordecedor de la alarma sonó por todo el complejo.

【 ＩＺ】

_Nave del Imperio Irken - La Inmensa._

—Y por eso te digo, Rojo, las donas rellenas siempre superarán los bocadillos de doody-doo fritos y caramelo.

Su compañero que distraídamente había escuchado todo su argumento se giró en su silla despegando la vista de la pantalla que marcaba algunas gráficas para encarar a su co-gobernante con una expresión incrédula. ¿De dónde sacaba Púrpura tantas ideas inútiles y sin sentido? A veces se cuestionaba si no era él único cuerdo en esa nave. Si el otro pusiera esa concentración para no hacer nada (o en caso su caso hacer algo inútil) en hacer su trabajo como Alto, estaba seguro que su productividad incrementaría a niveles astronómicos. Pero en lugar de eso, Púrpura se la pasaba holgazaneando y comiendo incluso la mitad de su ración de bocadillos. Claro que muchas veces habían discutido sobre ello, mas el otro siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para robar parte de sus bocadillos.

Justo como estaba haciendo en ese momento…

—¡Oye! ¡Esas son mis donas!—acusó molesto. El contrario únicamente se encorvó de hombros y continuó comiendo. Acostumbrado, pero sin la intención de dejar que se saliera con la suya, Rojo se levantó y le arrebató la bolsa de donas antes de golpearle en el brazo—. Tu ya te acabaste las tuyas.

Púrpura soltó un quejido acompañado de un leve gruñido nada contento con el golpe.

—Pues siempre estás ocupado como para comerlas, no está mal si como una o dos más.

—No puedes, son mías. Además no estaría tan ocupado si alguien hiciera la mitad de su trabajo—se quejó tomando una dona y comiendola—. Hablando de trabajo, ¿terminaste de registrar a los nuevos smeets? Ya que te veo muy tranquilo, seguramente también hiciste el reporte sobre los descubrimientos del equipo de drones científicos del planeta Vort.

Rojo entrecerró sus ojos mirando acusadoramente a su compañero, sospechaba, mas bien estaba seguro, que el otro no había hecho nada. Éste ignoró su gesto amenazante y continuó impasible, manteniendo esa actitud de no querer hacer nada, yendo tan lejos para tomar otra bolsa de bocadillos y dejarse caer sobre uno de los sillones.

—Aburrido, ¡¿por qué no mejor explotamos planetas?! ¡Ya sé! ¡Hay que explotar Vort! Así no habrá reportes que hacer.

Frustrado, Rojo golpeó su frente con su guantelete. Estaba cansado de que su compañero, la mayoría del tiempo, le dejara todo el trabajo. Se suponía que eran líderes. Los dos, no sólo él. A veces, en momentos como ese, la idea de lanzar a Púrpura por la cámara de aire parecía muy tentadora. Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que no lo haría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Era su co-gobernante y debían regir el Imperio los dos, le gustara o no, aunque a veces desearía que el otro cooperará aunque sea más que en hacer fiestas o ordenar comida cada tres horas.

—Pur—lo llamó por su apodo, ese que usaba cuando estaban a solas, porque Púrpura se enfadaría si lo decía frente a otros. Aunque pensándolo bien, sería buena idea darle un mal rato frente al resto de la tripulación. ¿La desventaja? Él también se vería envuelto en el asunto. Sin embargo, esperaba que al llamarlo así captar su atención—. ¡No podemos destruir Vort y mucho menos porque es la fuente de armamento irken! No vamos a destruirlo, aunque la idea parece tentadora, porque sería una pérdida para el imperio.

Púrpura lo miró incrédulo para luego cambiar a un gesto molesto—. Lo sé, estaba bromeando, no tienes que exaltarte—comentó rodando los ojos, como si el simple hecho de que Rojo pensara que estaba hablando seriamente le ofendieron, y se levantó para tomar su dispositivo tablet y revisar los documentos—. Regresaré cuando termine.

Y sin dejar que el otro respondiera se retiró de la cabina de los Más Altos, probablemente yendo a la oficina principal al otro lado de la nave.

Una vez en soledad, Rojo volvió a suspirar. No era su intención gritarle de esa manera a Púrpura, pero su estrés estaba alcanzando niveles peligrosos y su compañero no era de gran ayuda. Tal vez, el otro se enfadaría por unas horas, pero siempre volvían a buenos términos, por lo que decidió concentrarse en terminar su parte del trabajo.

Decir que estaba algo cansado era poco, ya que el trabajo de los últimos meses se había acumulado. La Operación Ruina Inevitable II estaba a punto de completar exitosamente otro sector de la galaxia y debían dar órdenes de qué hacer con los nuevos planetas conquistados, a eso debía agregarle una pila de documentos por firmar. También tenían que revisar los proyectos de los vortianos y su equipo de drones científicos. Y no sólo eso, sino que debía sumarle a todo el hecho de que no habían tenido noticias del planeta Juzgamentia en meses, lo cual comenzaba a ser preocupante.

Se suponía que el equipo de drones de investigación a cargo del mantenimiento de los cerebros control tendría noticias sobre su estado mental. Pero ya había pasado una semana de la fecha de entrega del reporte y no había escuchado nada. Debido a que era un proyecto secreto, no podía simplemente decirle al resto Imperio Irken que los cerebros control no estaban funcionando a toda su capacidad, no después del juicio de Zim en el que el irken más pequeño había dañado sus sistemas.

Vaya y pensar que aun si estaba en el exilio seguía causando problemas. Primero los apagones de Devastis I y II, luego impidió la Operación Ruina Inevitable I y fue el causante de la pérdida de dos Más Altos. Ahora también sumaba a su lista el Caos Inminente de Juzgamentia, en donde llevó a la locura a tres de los cinco cerebros control. A pesar de haber perdido toda conexión con la pequeña amenaza en el último año, medio año después de su desaparición había sido suficiente para descontrolar al Imperio Irken, y aunque las órdenes de los Cerebros Control seguía siendo la ley, su hibernación inducida para reprogramarlos de vuelta a la normalidad, los destituía de todo cargo temporalmente, lo cuál significaba más trabajo para él y su co-gobernante. Se supone ellos debían gobernar la Operación Ruina Inevitable II, así como dirigir la armada por los planetas conquistados para ejecutar la purga orgánica. Pero ahora tenían documentos por firmar, proyectos que revisar y entrenamiento smeet en múltiples trabajos que aceptar, eso sumándole a lo que ya hacían con anterioridad.

No saber qué era lo que ocurría en Juzgamentia le sumaba presión al asunto, por lo que más tarde haría una llamada a la central de investigación temporal exigiendo resultados. Regresó su atención a las gráficas sobre las provisiones que recibían comenzando a presionar los botones del teclado, pues en ese momento solo debí concentrarse en su tarea.

【 ＩＺ】

Poco le importaba a Púrpura haber lanzado miradas asesinas a todos quien se cruzara en su camino, descargando su frustración en cualquiera, mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la oficina principal, ni mucho menos estaba interesado en ver los gestos de sorpresa y temor que recibía. Normalmente sentirse temido y ser obedecido eran cualidades que como altos disfrutaban especialmente cuando se trataba de atormentar y hacer sufrir a otros. Pero en esos momentos no estaba de humor, había tenido suficientes cambios con Rojo y el trabajo, que simplemente quería encontrar un lugar tranquilo y obligarse a terminar aunque sea algunos documentos para no tener que oír los sermones de su compañero.

Se supone eran los Más Altos, el rango supremo del Imperio Irken, ¿no? Fácilmente podían encargar a alguien de hacer algunos trabajos mientras conseguían probar la nueva línea de productos alimenticios, pues había escuchado que los científicos habían estado trabajando con sabores diferentes, más nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablarlo con su compañero, quien se encontraba demasiado ocupado en terminar algo que en primer lugar no era su trabajo.

Se suponía que los Cerebros Control se encargaban de todos los documentos y de organizar las otras tareas aburridas, mientras ellos iban por la parte divertida de dirigir un imperio y la armada, conquistando todo lugar que un invasor pisara, como la raza superior que eran. Entonces, ¿que tenía que ver con revisar proyectos y atender smeets? Nada. Era absurdo e ilógico.

Aun si el idiota de Zim había dañado a los Cerebros Control, estos podían poner sus tareas en pausa y reanudarlas después. Sólo había pasado unos meses, ni siquiera era un año y Rojo se lo estaba tomando más serio de lo que debería. Rodó los ojos, aun si nadie lo estaba viendo, y abrió la puerta de la oficina principal. Luego procedió a tomar asiento mientras miraba la pantalla del tablero electrónico saltándose las palabras y firmando directamente. ¿Para qué tomarse la molestia de leer? Además lo haría si fuera un caso sumamente importante, pero sólo se trataba de aceptar uno que otro trabajo de las clases pequeñas de irkens y listo. No tenía porque aprenderse todo, eso sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Si tan sólo Rojo se relajara más, pensó molesto.

El sonido de una llamada entrante de la cabina principal resonó y de inmediato recordó las veces en las que Zim les llamaba, porque generalmente ningún otro invasor se contactaba con ellos a menos de que fuera una emergencia. Sin embargo, como el defectuoso que era, Zim solía llamarlos por cualquier minúsculo tema. Y a pesar de que al principio era divertido burlarse de su existencia, pronto se volvió tedioso y aburrido. No es como si pudiera soportar sus tonterías por tanto tiempo, por eso siempre dejaba que Rojo tratará con el intento de invasor. El el uso de ese canal de llamadas provenía de la cabina principal. Y se conectaba con las oficinas usadas por los Más Altos en la nave, por lo cual asumió que debía tratarse de una emergencia de alto nivel.

—Mis Altos—habló una voz que reconocieron como el pequeño irken a cargo de las comunicaciones—. Se solicita su presencia en la cabina principal.

Púrpura sabía que estaba hablando con ambos, pues podía ver que la otra línea conectada provenía donde se encontraba Rojo.

Sin embargo, Púrpura había tenido suficiente de escuchar lo que tenía que hacer, sino era Rojo era un irken enano, por lo que respondió a la defensiva—. ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Acaso estás ordenando a Los Más Altos, diminuta criatura?!

Escuchó un suspiro, que reconoció como Rojo.

—Sólo vamos, pero más vale que sea una verdadera emergencia…

Por alguna razón eso lo hizo enfurecer más, pues su compañero estaba defendiendo a un irken más bajo. Contuvo un gruñido y cortó la comunicación. No sin antes maldecir unas cuantas veces, levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la cabina principal. Al menos estaba de acuerdo con eso último. Más les valía que fuera una emergencia o alguien sufriría, ya que no estaba de buen humor.

【 ＩＺ】

Apenas llegó a la entrada se reencontró con su co-gobernante al cual lanzó una mirada indignada para luego bufar y entrar primero, aunque no estaba tan molesto como antes si se había ofendido por la actitud del otro. Además Rojo había empezado con todas esas miradas decepcionadas y molestas que le lanzaba cuando creía que no lo miraba. Si no conociera a su compañero diría que éste intentaría eliminarlo para quedarse con el puesto.

No obstante, sus pensamientos de conspiraciones fueron interrumpidos por una pantalla que transmitía lo que parecía ser un dron irken científico, más específicamente el que estaba a cargo de la misión secreta en Juzgamentia.

—Saludos, mis Más Altos Todopoderosos.

—Espero que esta sea una llamada sobre el reporte—comenzó Rojo tomando el control de inmediato, como el líder que parecía ser siempre. Eso lo hizo enfurecer más, maldito presumido, mas no se quedaría sin hacer nada ésta vez.

—Habla ahora y que sea rápido—ordenó Púrpura con el mismo tono que su acompañante, lo que lo hizo ganarse una mirada sorprendida de Rojo y él correspondió con un gesto soberbio que claramente se leía como "si, yo también puedo ser un líder como tú".

—Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias, mis Altos.

Eso captó la atención de ambos quienes regresaron su vista hacia el científico. El irken al otro de la pantalla se veía inseguro de hablar, mirando hacia todos lados como si no supiera que hacer, lo cual incrementaba la curiosidad de los otros dos gobernantes. ¿Que podría ser peor que tener a los cerebros control en reparación desde el juicio de Zim?

—¡Habla ahora sino quieres que te lancemos al espacio!

A pesar de estar lejos el uno del otro, siempre podían mandar la orden y los demás la cumplirian, por lo que su amenaza estaba cargada de verdad. El irken se quedó en silencio, aun temblando por la reacción. Respiró hondo antes de tomar una pose más seria.

—Mis Más Altos, por órdenes de los Cerebros Control y debido a los acontecimientos como el exilio de Zim y el juicio de Zim, son acusados de traición y maltrato hacia su propia raza. Por lo tanto su condena es el exilio inmediato.

Todos en la cabina quedaron en completo silencio, incluyendo los nombrados. Nadie se movía, ni hacía ningún ruido. Después de varios segundos, las carcajadas de ambos líderes resonaron por el lugar.

—¿Escuchaste eso, Rojo? ¡Exiliados!

—¿Y si escuchaste por qué, Purpura?—respondió entre risas, sintió que por eso, toda la ira desaparecía de su sistema y era reemplazada por incredulidad—. ¡Por Zim!

Ante el nombre más carcajadas explotaron, sin embargo, nadie más se atrevió a hacer comentario alguno. Ni siquiera el irken que les dijo la noticias, quien se mantuvo impasible durante todo momento.

—No había escuchado algo tan gracioso en años—comentó Rojo aún lanzando pequeñas risas y secando las lágrimas que habían causado sus carcajadas. Su co-gobernante estaba recuperándose al igual que él de un momento tan cómico. Poco a poco fueron calmando hasta darse cuenta que nadie más estaba riendo— ¿Qué? Tienen que admitir que fue ridículamente hilarante—habló Rojo dirigiéndose al resto de la tripulación, quienes se miraron entre ellos.

_Eso ya no era divertido._

Rojo regresó su atención hacia el irken más bajo.

—Deberíamos aniquilarte por decir tales mentiras, pero justamente hoy nos sentimos benevolentes de dejarte vivir por darnos un entretenimiento bueno. Ahora, sigan trabajando en lo que sea que hagan y no nos llamen a menos que sea una emergencia. Fin de la transmisión.

Sin embargo, sus ordenes simplemente viajaron como palabras por el aire cuando ninguno de los otros irkens obedeció. Luego siguieron los murmullos debatiéndose si obedecer o no.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo?! Su Más Alto les ha dado una orden. ¡Obedezcan! —exclamó Púrpura de forma dominante, pero poco efecto tuvo en los demás.

—No estarán pensando que eso es cierto, ¿o sí?—cuestionó Rojo burlesco. Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando la tripulación comenzó a murmurar sobre el asunto.

—Las órdenes de los cerebros control son absolutas. Mis Altos—tomó la palabra el científico hablando seriamente, recuperando la atención de todos.

En toda su vida desde que habían eclosionado nunca habían recibido tales acusaciones y tampoco se les ocurrió pensar que algún día serían exiliados, mucho menos siendo Los Más Altos. ¡La mera idea inconcebible y ridícula!

Pero según su situación, no les quedaba poder alguno para negarse, ni siquiera para pedir un juicio más justo siendo que los Cerebros Control eran los jueces a cargo de la sentencia. La cual ya había sido anunciado.


	2. Un Horrible Viaje Intergalactico

**Notas:**

¡Jelou! Soy yo, actualizando... ¡qué milagro! Pero es que me toma mucho tiempo escribir y más revisar capítulos porque este fic no esta beteado. Así que si hay algún error no duden en decirme UwU  
Estoy nerviosa por este fic más que los otros dos que planeo, porque temo que no sea buen recibido debido a no soy muy buena manejando a los altos, pero lo intentaré. Asjkajs, y no creo haya nuevo en este fic. Sólo para aclarar, pronto se sabrá porque Pur está asi, para que no piensen que es OoC, o si lo es está justificado, lo juro XD  
¡Oh! Una curiosidad de este capítulo es que se suponía sería más largo, pero al final decidí dejarlo así, también espero poder ser capaz de combinar seriedad con humor. La verdad quiero agregar humor pero no soy muy buena en ello, haha.  
En fin, gracias por leer y cualquier comentario constructivo o sugerencia es bien recibida UwU

* * *

De alguna manera, entre toda esa tranquilidad, el tiempo había pasado a segundo plano, tanto que se había vuelto un compañero más en la nave. En ese momento, se encontraban viajando por la galaxia a una velocidad baja, con el timón en automático y sin rumbo exacto. Para ese punto Rojo se preguntaba cómo es que no se habían estrellado con algún cuerpo celeste, asteroide o planeta, ya que la nave en la que se transportaban era una versión desactualizada, hasta se atrevía a decir que era obsoleta comparado con la gran nave en la que alguna vez viajó. Con más exactitud, hace casi un día.

Aunque honestamente se cuestionaba si habían pasado días completos o meses, incluso podrían haber sido ser años, pues su única fuente de información era el viejo sistema de navegación, el cual mostraba la hora y el día en Irk, o eso se suponía, ya que ni siquiera parecía leer los puntos de desfases en el tiempo que había a través de la galaxia. Pero lo que sí había hecho revisar el tiempo desde que comenzaron y continuamente revisarlo para calcular el paso del tiempo desde el primer momento en el que zarparon. Ante eso último no pudo evitar soltar una risa irónica ya que no habían 'zarpado' sino los habían echado de la inmensa, permitiéndoles únicamente tomar un crucero Voot viejo, algunas provisiones y un mapa para viajar a una galaxia lo más lejos del territorio irken.

Esa era su realidad. Y aunque era difícil de aceptar del todo, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que había sido considerado el más importante de todo un imperio, sin contar a los cerebros control, claro. Pero el hecho de que lo echaran sin más que decir que habían traicionado a Zim era completamente increíble.

Un movimiento en el asiento del copiloto desvió sus pensamientos hacía su compañero, quien finalmente despertaba. Ciertamente estaba intrigado de si estaría bien, pues no había consumido azúcar en las últimas horas, probablemente estaría debilitado, como solía ocurrir en su raza cuando eran privados demasiado tiempo de alguna golosina o botana.

—¿Dónde…? ¿Qué…? —murmuró Púrpura recuperando la conciencia, aunque viéndose incapaz de terminar de formular una cuestión completa y parpadeó un par de veces mientras se incorporaba, adaptándose al inesperado ambiente.

—Al fin despiertas, debes comer algo—dijo Rojo y le lanzó un paquete de donas, el cual cayó en el regazo del contrario, a lo que Púrpura reaccionó de inmediato alarmado, pero no fue por la repentina golosina que había caído en sus piernas.

—¡¿Dónde estamos?! ¡¿Y qué hacemos en una nave tan diminuta?!—comenzó su compañero mirando por todo el lugar intentando encontrar un sentido a lo ocurrido, mientras su mente recuperaba los recuerdos difusos de lo que ocurrió.

—¿En serio lo has olvidado? —preguntó cauteloso Rojo, tentando el terreno y manteniendo la calma para no alterar más al otro, pero al mismo tiempo preocupado porque Púrpura de verdad pudiera haber dañado la memoria en su PAK. No podía permitirse eso, mucho menos ahora que estaban completamente solos, por lo que tener alguna falla se volvía algo de vida o muerte.

Al parecer, Púrpura no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de todo lo ocurrido porque exclamó: —. ¡La decisión! ¡Los cerebros control han cometido un error, Rojo! ¡Esto no puede ser posible! ¡Es completamente inaceptable! ¡Rápido, da la vuelta, debemos volver y tomar el control del Imperio! —exclamó agitado, probablemente presa del pánico como siempre pasaba cuando las cosas estaban fuera de su control. Y Rojo suspiró, expectante de algo como eso—. ¡Nosotros-!

—No podemos volver, Pur—declaró firme, alzando la voz girándose para mirar al frente y concentrarse mejor en navegar ahora que sabía que su compañero estaba bien.

—¡No pueden hacernos esto! Nosotros… nosotros somos los líderes del imperio Irken y la máxima autoridad en la Inmensa. ¡Nosotros somos los más altos!

—¡Ya no más!

Eso pareció llegar al fondo de los temores más profundos de Púrpura, probablemente forzándolo a aceptar la verdad de su status actual porque se calló de inmediato. Esa era la realidad, ellos eran exiliados y no había nada que pudieran hacer en ese momento para cambiarlo. La expresión de Púrpura se suavizó conforme procesaba la situación y probablemente recuperaba las memorias lo que pasó antes de caer inconsciente. Su expresión reflejó un gesto herido, y Rojo dedujo que fue porque recordó su decisión, para luego cambiar a un gesto inconforme con el ceño fruncido, antes de girarse hacia un lado para evitar alguna conversación futura.

—Pur…

Rojo sabía que no obtendría respuesta, pero estando los dos juntos en un mismo espacio le hacía querer al menos intentar mantener las cosas calmadas entre ellos, mas sus intentos no obtuvieron la respuesta deseada. Entonces, acudió a la resignación que venía cuando el otro se ponía en ese estado de ignorar todo su alrededor.

—Haz lo que quieras. Es mejor si no haces nada por ahora, a que estés agitado—terminó por decir. Por dentro, estaba igual de furioso con el exilio además de frustrado, más que nada por la terquedad de su compañero—. Al menos debes comer algo—. Aunque Rojo deseo poder usar un tono más indiferente para hacer énfasis en que no le importaba, ciertamente su voz delató que estaba preocupado por Púrpura. Y sin desviar la vista del vacío del espacio, su compañero estiró su mano, tanteó algún paquete de comida agarrando el primero que pudo y comenzó a comer.

Mientras las horas pasaban, el silencio, al igual que el tiempo, se volvió un pasajero más. Uno insoportable, pero que el orgullo de ambos impedía que lo echaran por la escotilla, como esos desafortunados que osaban a ir en contra de sus órdenes. Ni siquiera los más leales estaban a salvo, pues si estaban aburridos, recurrían a su entretenimiento favorito: burlarse de un irken enano que luchaba por sobrevivir en el vacío. Pero esos días habían quedado en la Inmensa y se juró así mismo que a cualquier costo, encontraría la forma de recuperar lo perdido.

Sus pensamientos regresaron a su situación. Aún recordaba con claridad cómo fueron rodeados por sus propios guardias y, a diferencia del resto de la población irken y debido a sus privilegios anteriores, se les dio la opción de arriesgarse a pedir un juicio de existencia a pesar de la sentencia o ser desterrados, por lo cual Rojo decidió sobrevivir y ser libre aún si no fuera en su imperio. Por supuesto que esa idea no fue aceptada por Púrpura quien de inmediato protestó contra los demás y se rehusó a marcharse diciendo que no se iba a ir sólo porque "un grupo de bajitos" se lo ordenaba, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo contra los Cerebros Control, Rojo cubrió su boca y aceptó el castigo por ambos. Después de todo eso, lo demás pasó tan rápido. Entre todo el caos, tuvieron que sedar a su compañero, pues estaba luchando demasiado contra la decisión, incluso sabía que el otro había entrado en pánico y que fue lo mejor en su momento para evitar que Púrpura se metiera en más problemas.

En el fondo, Rojo sabía que eso tenía que ser un error, pero ir en contra de la decisión de los Cerebros Control podría traer consecuencias graves, por lo que su estrategia era retirarse y volver con un mejor plan.

Y ahora estaba ahí, a miles de millones de kilómetros del imperio irken, en un lugar desconocido, dentro de una nave obsoleta, con pocas raciones de bocadillos y un acompañante que se rehusaba cooperar.

Púrpura se había negado hablar, pues lo único que hacía era comer algún bocadillo cada cinco horas, un tiempo de espera demasiado largo comparado a cuando eran líderes y consumían alimento al menos una vez cada hora, y luego se giraba hacia el otro lado, evitando ver a su ex co-gobernante. Aunque de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas recriminatorias a éste.

Rojo suspiró por enésima vez desde que habían comenzado su travesía, tanto por que las provisiones se estaban acabando más rápido y no había rastro de civilización cerca como por el hecho de que sabía que Púrpura se encontraba demasiado afectado por la situación.

Muchas veces había intentado tener una conversación con el contrario, cuando pensó que ya se había calmado lo suficiente, sólo para terminar siendo ignorado por completo. Sabía que no era porque estuviera enojado del todo con él, o al menos lo estaba parcialmente. Estaba seguro que no le había agrado el hecho de que decidiera por ambos ni que se resignara a huir sin luchar por quedarse en la Inmensa, por lo que era seguro que Púrpura se había tomado eso como una traición personal.

Sin embargo, la situación entera era demasiado injusta, y lo comprendía, no lo podía culpar por sentirse de esa forma. Él estaba igual de furioso, pero sabía que en su posición no había nada que se pudiera hacer por el momento.

Además, su orgullo era algo que los diferenciaba de otros seres, por lo que no le sorprendía que Púrpura estuviera de mal humor durante todo ese tiempo, pero eso no quería decir que iba a soportar esa actitud por más tiempo.

—Oye, Pur. Si ves alguna estación de provisiones o un planeta, avísame, necesitaremos parar en algún lugar pronto para reabastecernos. Tal vez duramos una semana completa si distribuimos los bocadillos equitativamente y disminuimos el consumo a la mitad, pero es una emergencia y debemos…— Rojo guardó silencio cuando Púrpura dejó de mirar a la nada y se giró hacia el frente, ¿sería que al fin obtendría una respuesta? Toda esperanza se perdió cuando observó lo siguiente, pues en lugar de mirarlo directamente y responderle, el irken estiró su mano y tomó una bolsa de frituras que estaba cerca, la abrió y comenzó a comer en silencio. La expresión de Rojo se mantuvo igual, mas su sonrisa se tensó ante la vista cambiando a una llena de enojo—. ¡¿Acaso estás escuchándome?! ¡Deja de comerte las provisiones! —exclamó forcejeando para detener al otro, quien reaccionó por primera vez durante el viaje.

—¡Devuélveme eso! ¡Es mi ración, no la tuya!

—¡No! Si sigues así estaremos en más problemas de los que crees. No es como si fuéramos a recibir otro cargamento pronto, podríamos llegar a tardar días enteros antes de encontrar algún lugar para reabastecernos. Ni siquiera sabemos qué tan hostil es ésta área de la galaxia.

Púrpura no dijo más, pero la mirada obstinada reflejaba que no se daría por vencido fácilmente. Conocía lo suficiente a su compañero como para adivinar lo que vendría después y probablemente no sería muy diferente a lo que había estado soportando durante ese tiempo, pues por lo general Púrpura tenía dos formas de reaccionar: quejarse en voz alta como había hecho al principio o se encerraba en su propia burbuja del silencio, a veces pasaban ambas, una después de la otra. Mirándole enojado hasta que obtuviera lo que quería o se calmara, lo que pasara primero. Cuando estaban en la Inmensa esas tácticas funcionaban a la perfección con la tripulación de la nave para obtener lo que quería, incluso Rojo cedió ante los caprichos de su compañero un par de veces. Pero no estaban en la Inmensa y no podía el lujo de cumplir lo que el otro quería, debía mantenerse firme y guardar todo bocadillo que pudiera.

Sin embargo, ésta vez sucedió algo diferente pues su compañero cambio a una forma más espeluznante, esa era una expresión nueva y nunca había visto antes, llena de soberbia y estrés. Ni siquiera cuando entrenaron juntos en la academia militar había mostrado una faceta como esa. Ser testigo de aquello por le hizo sentirse incierto y alarmado.

De repente, su acompañante comenzó a mover los controles de la cabina y cambiar los ajustes de navegación, desactivando la conducción automática.

—Eh, Pur… ¿qué haces? ¡Espera, no presiones ese bo-!

—¡¿Querías tu civilización, Rojo?! ¡Pues busquemos una! ¡Hay infinidad de ellas en el universo.

Antes de que Rojo pudiera terminar de hablar el otro había activado la secuencia de avanzar en el espacio rápidamente mientras reía sádicamente, disfrutando del sufrimiento del otro. Como esas veces que decidían atormentar a algún irken bajito, pero ésta vez no había un irken de baja estatura, sino que era propio Rojo quien era la víctima de tal acto.

Repentinamente, Rojo se vio obligado a sujetarse fuertemente de la consola mientras la nave se movía a gran velocidad, mas al mismo tiempo intentaba estirar una de sus manos para desactivarlo. A su alrededor las estrellas y el paisaje en general se estiraba por la híper-velocidad, esquivando por poco varios obstáculos en su camino. Por suerte, Púrpura había estado demasiado emocionado viendo el efecto de su acto que no se dio cuenta cuando Rojo logró apagar el sistema de saltos en el espacio momentos después.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos te sucede, Pur?! ¡Eso pudo haber hecho que llegáramos a un agujero negro o alguna supernova que desactive los sistemas! ¡Incluso pudimos chocar! No sólo eso, sino que se nos ha acabado el combustible de los siguientes meses—regañó y regresó atención al ver el tablero de controles y la pantalla de información, analizando las gráficas que describían el estado de la nave, para luego suspirar y encarar a su compañero—. Tenemos suerte si llegamos a un planeta cercano en ese lapso de tiempo. ¡¿Que no entiendes que ya no estamos en la Inmensa?!

Púrpura se quedó en la misma posición en todo momento, observando a la nada con una expresión impasible en su rostro, sus ojos yacían vacíos, lejanos en algún otro lugar que Rojo no podía comprender con exactitud. Los segundos pasaron y lo único que se escuchaba era el motor de la nave y la respiración agitada de Rojo, debido los efectos restantes de tan peligrosa situación. Sin duda, pudieron haber muerto.

Eso era inusual. Púrpura se había quedado completamente estático en su sitio y el hecho de que no respondiera de inmediato no era una buena señal. Rojo abrió la boca para tomar de nuevo la palabra, pero su compañero se adelantó.

—¿Y qué importa eso? —soltó una risa carente de emoción, parecía más un resoplo—. No hay imperio. No tenemos nada. Nada—respondió Púrpura con una calma inusual, a lo que su compañero lanzó una mirada extrañado por ese comportamiento.

—Porque necesitamos estar con vida si es que queremos recuperar el Imperio, así que sería bueno que cooperaras—. Decir aquello le hizo ganarse la atención del contrario, pues este se giró a verlo y Rojo pudo contemplar mejor esos orbes purpuras que reflejaban desesperanza y algo más que no lograba identificar—. Pero debes tranquilizarte y pensar que haremos seriamente…

—No vamos a lograrlo—murmuró Púrpura, su voz temblando y sus ojos amenazaban con llorar. En todos sus años, lo que podría ser casi toda su vida, su compañero había llorado pocas veces, y mucho menos ocasiones desde que se volvió líder del imperio irken, y por lo general, las razones de esas lágrimas eran cosas triviales, que podían resolverse rápido. Sin embargo, ésta vez era por algo serio.

No sabía exactamente porqué, pero Rojo sabía que Púrpura de verdad estaba demasiado afectado por todo lo que ocurría de una forma que estaba más allá de lo que podía controlar. Tomó aire y se preparó para razonar con su compañero de viaje.

—Escucha, Pur, nosotros vamos a… ¿qué es eso?

El sonido de un pitido proveniente de la consola lo distrajo y desvió su atención a revisar que estaba ocurriendo, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba, maldijo su suerte mientras tomaba el mando de los controles de la nave.

【ＩＺ】

De una cosa estaba seguro, no debió haber permitido que unidad SIR lo ayudara con las cajas.

—¡Gir! ¡¿Cuántas veces debemos hablar de que no rompas las cosas del Dib-humano?!

—Perdón, amooo—dijo con voz cantarina, a lo cual el irken le respondió con una mueca e intentó esconder los pedazos rotos de la lámpara con forma de nave espacial en una bolsa para luego ordenarle a su computadora que limpiara el resto de la evidencia.

La mudanza había sido más rápida de lo pensó, sobre todo cuando fue él quien tuvo que traer casi todas las cosas de la residencia Membrana a la base. Al menos era bueno que el humano había empacado todo con antelación, por lo que solo tenía que transportarlo en el crucero Voot durante la madrugada. Para su desgracia tenía que desempacar él solo porque Dib tenía clases matutinas. Primeramente, habían hablado decidido hacerlo juntos el fin de semana, pero inesperadamente el cuarto de Dib había sido rápidamente rentado, siendo su hermana la causa de ello, por lo que se vio forzado a dejar su casa antes de tiempo.

No es como si le molestara, pues era algo que era un hecho, ya que Dib se la pasaba tanto tiempo en su base que habían optado por mover el resto de sus objetos personales para que viviera con él. Al principio tuvo sus dudas habituales, nada más que un sentido de la prudencia como efecto secundario de todos esos años luchando, pero que era rápidamente ignorado cuando pensaba en la lealtad del Dib.

—Esa era la última caja, GIR. Dib-cosa se encargará del resto.

—¡Iré a bañar al pollo! —exclamó chillante GIR antes de irse. Zim lo observó curioso, pero estaba acostumbrado los comentarios aleatorios de su unidad SIR, por lo que no le tomo mucha importancia.

De todos modos, aún tenía preparaciones que hacer, pues debido a los cambios en sus planes, Dib había decidido que después de organizar sus pertenencias, ellos dos podrían hacer un viaje al bosque para investigar una criatura desconocida de la que había leído rumores en un sitio de internet. Y a pesar que Zim no estaba muy emocionado de pasar un par de días en un sucio bosque, se había encontrado aceptando para proteger al humano en caso de que esa criatura fuese peligrosa.

—Alerta, los sensores indican una presencia desconocida en la troposfera terrestre. ¿Inició los protocolos de defensa, amo? —habló la computadora con un tono monótono y Zim entrecerró un ojo en un gesto sospechoso. Usualmente no había alarma así, la última vez que ocurrió eso fue cuando un satélite humano se salió de su órbita activando las alarmas de su base. Sinceramente, estaba tan cansado por todos los lo ocurrido recientemente y tenía tanto por hacer, que decidió ignorarlo y así no perder su tiempo.

—No, probablemente sea algo relacionado con esos experimentos que los humanos hacen para salir de ese miserable planeta—dijo con desprecio haciendo un ademán desdeñoso con su mano—. Inmundos terrícolas que no entienden que su tecnología _terroide_ jamás alcanzaría la grandeza irken de la tecnología irken. Es divertido ver cómo intentan avanzar tecnológicamente con sus máquinas obsoletas. Zim no tiene tiempo que perder en eso—comentó soberbio y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Dib.

La computadora suspiró, o al menos eso parecía, pero no hizo ningún comentario de más, dispuesto a cumplir la orden—. Como ordene, amo.

Se preguntó entonces qué debería llevar a un bosque, pues nunca había ido a una excursión, quizá debería esperar al Dib, pero éste le había pedido que tuviera todo listo… Bueno, sólo quedaba investigar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera bajar a su laboratorio un estruendo acompañado de un repentino movimiento en el suelo, lo detuvo en el sitio. Era conocedor de que la Tierra estaba dividida en grandes porciones de Tierra estas solían chocar entre sí y causar que el suelo temblara, pero había algo en ese ruido que le decía que no era un temblor.

Alarmado, salió de casa y lo que encontró lo congeló en el momento que posó sus ojos sobre la nave. Eso no podía ser posible, tenía que ser una ilusión, porque no había ninguna razón para que una nave irken estuviera a metros de su casa.


	3. Los Que Vinieron Del Espacio

**Notas:**

Lo prometido es deuda, había dicho que el siguiente fic que actualizara sería este. Me alegra ver que tiene un buen recibimiento en las tres plataformas ;u;

El próximo fic será de ZaDr drabbles, Arma Mortal o un fic de una ship crack, aun sigo viendo cual...

Sin más que agregar en este capítulo hasta el final los dejo con la lectura. UwU

* * *

Para cuando se dio cuenta cada segundo que pasaba sin hacer nada, más probable era que fuera a ser descubierto y es que entre la sorpresa y la conmoción, Zim tenía muy pocas probabilidades de reaccionar de inmediato. Fue que entonces, la compuerta de la nave irken se abrió y dejó escapar un poco del humo que había resultado del choque, las malas y buenas noticias es que el humo era tan denso que poco dejaba a la vista del interior. En cuanto al exterior… éste estaba dañado junto con las marcas en el pavimento por su aterrizaje forzado, dejando eso de lado, lo demás estaba intacto. Pero eso no exentaba que el vehículo y la colisión trajeran la atención de la gente, la cual se había quedado en sus lugares observando igual de atónitos el hecho frente a sus ojos.

Por fin, Zim se dignó a reaccionar y preocupado por ser descubierto se puso de inmediato su disfraz y salió a la calle. La gente parecía detenida en el tiempo, sino fuera por la manguera que estaba usando uno de ellos para regar el jardín tiraba agua y era evidencia de que todo seguía siendo real.

—¡No miren! ¡Esto no es lo que creen! —exclamó apresurado Zim intentando en vano ocultar el hecho frente a sus ojos. ¿Cómo reaccionarían los humanos? La mayoría eran idiotas por naturaleza, pero incluso ellos no tendrían problema con llamar a las autoridades terrícolas para que investigarán el caso. Eso no solo traería caos y pánico, sino que él sería seriamente investigado y posiblemente diseccionado.

Un quejido de dolor se escuchó de la cabina y Zim giró lentamente su cabeza hacia la fuente de ese sonido, con expresión de horror. Otra posibilidad entraba en el campo de guerra porque otro de sus preocupaciones ahora era sobre quien podría estar dentro del crucero Voot. ¿Sería que los Altos habían enviado a algún irken a secuestrarlo de nuevo?

La última vez terminó en un juicio existencial. Por suerte, los cerebros control los liberaron, pero no quería ser catalogado como defectuoso por el imperio de forma oficial, sino todos sus preparativos de quedarse en la Tierra y evitar su temible destino habrían sido en vano. Sabía que no faltaba mucho para que los Más Altos indagarán su caso en particular, debido a que dejó de comunicarse con ellos desde hacía más de cinco años, pero no creyó que tan pronto sería buscado...

El silencio del lugar sólo era roto por el sonido del agua al caer, pero de ahí en más podía caer una herramienta diminuta e igual hacer ruido.

Su atención regresó al presente y una sensación helada lo recorrió de pies a cabeza si es que los humanos se dignaban a examinar lo que había caído del cielo, pues significaba su ruina. Tenía que concentrarse en un objetivo a la vez, por lo que su mente continuó ideando un plan con la expectativa de que distraerlos. Al final termino por decir lo primero que pensó.

—Esto es… un… eh, ¡una película! Si, así es, es uno de esos videos de películas—asintió nervioso pero ningún humano le prestó atención, ya que seguían viendo el vehículo fijamente, hipnotizados por tan misterioso objeto. Zim intentó idear un plan, más era complicado. Aunque si no hubiera tantos testigos podría salirse con la suya… Para eso tal vez tendría que matar a todos los presentes, pero el Dib no estaría muy contento con eso y sería una molestia por días, por lo que lastimar a los testigos no era una opción. Al mismo tiempo, no podía pedir ayuda, sino terminaría capturado por las autoridades humanas—. ¡No! Eh, esto es un… ¡Es un musical! —eso pareció captar la atención de algunas personas, sino es que todos los presentes, quienes se miraron unos a otros antes de volver a la normalidad asintiendo a lo que dijo.

—¡Oh, sólo es un musical! —suspiró aliviado un hombre.

—Qué bueno, creí que era una invasión extraterrestre—musitó una mujer aliviada antes de jalar con su mano la del niño que la acompañaba—. Vámonos, Jimmy. Ya sabes lo que piensa tu padre de los musicales.

—Mami, ¿puedo hacer un musical un musical cuando sea grande? —preguntó otro infante a lo que su madre negó exageradamente, alejándose del lugar.

—Estos jóvenes y sus musicales punk—renegó un anciano y continuó regando el jardín.

Cuando todos volvieron a ignorarlo, se dio el lujo de exhalar aliviado y luego escaneó la nave con el dispositivo en su muñeca, esperando que fuera un holograma o alguna broma de mal gusto por parte de Dib.

—Tecnología cien por ciento Irken—respondió el artefacto de su brazo...

—No puede ser—murmuró Zim sin creerlo. Eso simplemente no debía estar pasando.

Para su desgracia el humo aún era demasiado denso a pesar de que había una apertura, probablemente los sistemas internos de la nave se habían fundido. Tenía suerte de que no fuera dañino para ellos a diferencia de los humanos que con tales cantidades de tóxicos en el aire podrían estar en peligro.

Sin embargo, no podía esperar a que al aire se disipara y debía mover la nave que cubría la mitad de la calle y más que nada descubrir las intenciones del piloto y saber quién lo envió. Zim volvió usar el dispositivo de comunicación en su muñeca, ésta vez en la pequeña pantalla apareció su ayudante robótico y de fondo escuchaba el inconfundible cacareo de un ave de corral.

—¡GIR! ¡Te ordeno crear una distracción en el vecindario para poder ocultar esta nave irken! Desconocemos de quién se trata y debemos tomar las medidas necesarias para… ¡Deja de bañar ese pollo y escúchame, GIR!

—Sí, señor—respondió GIR, sus ojos cambiaron a rojo e hizo un saludo militar. La gallina se soltó y escapó—. ¡EL POLLO HACE PIO! —exclamó GIR volviendo a la normalidad antes de correr detrás del ave, después de eso la transmisión se cortó. Zim contuvo un suspiro y se obligó a complacerse con la primera respuesta sabiendo que en el fondo era inútil intentar explicarle la seriedad del asunto a su robot, pero al menos estaba seguro que el otro obedecería.

Mientras tanto debía pensar en cómo contener a al intruso y cómo esconder una nave de gran tamaño de forma discreta. No podría meterla por la puerta principal, a menos que creará un rayo reductor para encoger la nave a un tamaño microscópico y… No, eso tomaría demasiado tiempo, necesitaba una solución rápida y efectiva. Quizá si iba a su laboratorio podía encontrar alguna herramienta… y como si de una revelación se tratase, una idea llegó a la mente del irken. ¡El laboratorio! Ahí podría esconderla, después de todo él y Dib había construido una sala subterránea para guardar una nave creada por ellos, allá abajo había el suficiente espacio para esconder una nave más pequeña como la que se había estacionado frente a su casa.

Bien, ya tenía un plan. Estaba a punto de ponerlo en acción cuando un humano joven exclamó:

—¡Oigan todos! ¡Vengan a ver esto! ¡Este perro verde sabe bailar el break dance!

De la nada todos los presentes acudieron al evento, a varias casas de la suya, Zim logró divisar a GIR disfrazado bailando antes de que una multitud de personas lo rodeara. Al menos había obedecido la orden que le dio.

Entonces ahora era turno de Zim de aprovechar el alboroto y ocultar esa nave irken de la vista de las personas, una vez más se comunicó con el dispositivo en su muñeca, aunque ahora se dirigió hacia la computadora.

—Computadora, abre las compuertas del subterráneo hangar número catorce.

La voz mecánica gruño quejándose, pero igual acató la demanda de su amo. El suelo tembló ligeramente y Zim esperó porque un agujero justo debajo de la nave apareciera, sin embargo, en lugar de eso, a varios metros alejados de ellos, pero en la misma calle, se abrió el piso haciendo que un auto distraído con el baile de GIR cayera dentro.

Zim murmuró un insulto en irken.

—Computadora, dije el hangar doce, no el catorce. Y no olvides aislar al intruso.

Por un momento, la computadora se debatió en sí corregir a su amo o no, lo que lo llevaría a una discusión sin fin, por lo que optó quedarse callado. Aunque no evitó suspirar de forma exasperada.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, el suelo se abrió a unos pocos metros, revelando un hueco oscuro. La nave al igual que el piso tembló, sólo que la primera fue succionada poco a poco mientras las compuertas se abrían. Al final se escuchó un sonido sordo indicando que el vehículo había tocado el fondo.

—Excelente, tal y como Zim lo planeo—festejó el irken en voz baja con una pose malévola. Ahora que el intruso estaba en su laboratorio podía rodear la nave con una barrera evitando así que escapara y podría comenzar su interrogatorio casi de inmediato.

Dio una última orden a su robot a través del comunicador, pero GIR estaba divirtiéndose tanto que hizo caso omiso. Igual Zim lo ignoró ya volvería con Dib más tarde, pues GIR era muy apegado a él, sobre todo desde que el humano le traía comida de varios lugares diferentes. En fin, ahora debía asegurarse que la amenaza había sido neutralizada con éxito, por lo que sin esperar un segundo más uso uno de los elevadores para bajar a su laboratorio.

Mientras tanto, miles de posibilidades cruzaron por su mente, quizá los Más Altos si habían enviado a alguien a exterminarlo por no cumplir su misión. Y es que Zim había fallado como invasor desde hace muchos años atrás, no sólo por fraternizar con el enemigo, sino por no reportarse durante mucho tiempo. La culpa de traicionar a su propio imperio había sido un problema durante tanto tiempo, pero el Dib lo había hecho razonar y la prueba final fue cuando llamó por última vez a sus líderes.

_Era día de evaluación y como era costumbre, Zim se preparó para contactar a sus Más Altos e informarles de sus descubrimientos y hablar de su siguiente plan de conquista. La transmisión había sido enlazada de forma exitosa, ya que las dos ultima veces parecía haber tenido algunos problemas conectándose con la Inmensa, ni siquiera entraban sus llamadas. Fue entonces que decidió revisar, él mismo el sistema de llamadas de la nave principal infiltrándose de manera remota, pues por un segundo le preocupó que hubiera algún problema y ellos necesitarán la ayuda del asombroso Zim para arreglar los problemas de conectividad. _

_Por suerte, en ese momento estaba revisando la falla y su computadora lo estaba arreglando. Mientras tanto sus pensamientos viajaron a otro problema con el que estaba luchando internamente._

_Su plan de unirse a su enemigo había funcionado con éxito y ahora tenía a un poderoso aliado. Al principio había querido engañarlo, pero conforme pasó el tiempo se dio cuenta del valioso recurso que representaba ser aliado del Dib, pues tenía acceso a su tecnología y era un recurso invaluable debido a su inteligencia, aunque no tan alta como la de él, claro. Sin embargo, dentro de su ser tenía un extraño presentimiento y no se debía únicamente a que no había podido contactar con sus líderes, sino que ese pacto con el humano estaba comenzando a afectar su juicio._

_Por eso también esperaba que hablar con ellos pudiera reafirmar su verdadero objetivo y llevarse esos inmundos cosquilleos y sensaciones tranquilizadoras que el humano causaba en él. Quizá estaba siendo demasiado blando con el enemigo, aún si fuera parte del plan, y esa misma inseguridad y confusión estaban volviendo loco._

_—Llamada enlazada con éxito—anunció la computadora y Zim sonrió satisfecho de su trabajo. _

_—Excelente, ponme en contacto con los Más Altos directamente._

_—Entendido, amo._

_Pronto podría volver a la normalidad, sólo unos minutos más. _

_No obstante, en lugar de aparecer en la pantalla la imagen de sus líderes había un fondo negro y vagamente se escuchaban unas voces. La mano de Zim viajó hasta donde se encontraba el volumen de su consola y aumentó el sonido para poder escuchar mejor._

_—Es día de evaluación—comentó Rojo._

_Púrpura se quejó en voz alta, aunque parecía que estaba comiendo, lo supuso por el sonido de la bolsa de papel y la voz amortiguada por la comida—. ¿De verdad tenemos que hacerlo? ¿No podemos dejarle el trabajo a alguien más?_

_—No entiendo por qué siempre te quejas, Pur, si siempre tenemos que hacerlo es parte de nuestras tareas. Al menos agradece que no tengamos que salir a la cabina principal para hacerlo y que podemos evaluar a los invasores desde nuestra cabina. _

_Zim escuchó que Púrpura volvía a quejarse, sin embargo, sonaba resignado._

_—Bien, ¿quién sigue? _

_—Creo que Zim._

_La expresión del nombrado se iluminó y estuvo a punto de hablar cuando Púrpura se adelantó._

_—¿Qué? ¿Todavía cree que es un invasor? Creí que ya le habías dicho que no lo era._

_—Oye, no me eches la responsabilidad, tú eres el que dijiste que se lo dijéramos ambos._

_—Pero tú sabes cuánto odio a los enanos como él, al menos los otros son tolerables por ser obedientes, pero Zim es tu sabes… uno de esos inferiores._

_—¿Defectuoso? —adivino Rojo despreocupado._

_—Sí, ese, propongo que la próxima vez que llamé lo matemos o algo—comentó Púrpura burlesco y Rojo correspondió con una pequeña risa._

_Zim no pudo contener jadear sorprendido, de inmediato se cubrió la boca para evitar ser escuchado, pero fue muy tarde. _

_—¿Qué fue eso? —indagó Púrpura—. ¿Hay alguien ahí?_

_El irken más bajo no espero ni un segundo y cortó de inmediato la transmisión con un botón, respiraba aceleradamente. Sus líderes lo querían muerto, él no era un invasor era un defectuoso. Aquellas palabras calaron en lo más profundo de su ser, mientras su mente daba vueltas llenándolo de ideas y recuerdos, se preguntó si todo sería verdad. _

_Tal vez era una broma de los Más Altos y ellos sabían que estaba escuchando, quiso convencerse, pero ni él mismo lo creía._

_Sus líderes, su imperio, su raza. Aquellos que él idolatró y fue leal, lo odiaban e incluso deseaban su muerte._

_Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no los culpables, los defectuosos eran lo peor de su sociedad. Eran amenazas directas al imperio que debían ser eliminadas lo antes posible, así que, si en verdad era un defectuoso, muchas cosas durante su existencia tendrían sentido. _

_La misión falsa, el no haber sido invitado a la asignación de planetas, las palabras de Tak sobre su falla, el juicio y la poca capacidad de conquistar una bola de tierra._

_No le quedaba nada y él no era nada. No era más que un espacio de aire que debería haber sido eliminado esa vez por los mismos Cerebros Control._

_Simplemente no debió existir_

Zim sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidar esos tenebrosos recuerdos que lo atormentaron por mucho tiempo, aun podía recordar el vacío en su pecho y lo decaído que se sintió su cuerpo sin motivación durante un largo lapso que duró semanas. Paso días enteros sin querer moverse siquiera del sofá, hundido en su propia masa de miseria y ruina.

Aún recordaba que uno de esos días, mientras su mente estaba nublada por los constantes pensamientos sobre su estatus como defectuoso y todo lo que su gente pensaba de él, pensó por un instante en usar _ese _botón, el mecanismo que activaba la autodestrucción. Por un momento se sintió de vuelta a ese recuerdo, en donde miraba fijamente el botón de color rojo, convenciéndose de que era lo mejor, para todos. Estuvo a segundos de presionarlo sino fuera porque fue interrumpido por el Dib.

A pesar de haber estado en esa etapa, totalmente abatido, Dib mantuvo su alianza y lo visitaba frecuentemente, sin embargo, se suponía que ese día saldría de la ciudad por un tiempo, ya que su padre había organizado un tour en secreto para que Dib fuera de visita una universidad prestigiosa que se enfocaba en la ciencia real, a la que su padre lo iba a inscribir cuando se graduara de la escuela superior. Aunque Dib se negó varias veces, al final aceptó contra su voluntad. Por esa y otras razones, Zim creyó que nadie se daría cuenta si desaparecía, después de todo su misión falló, así que no había razón para no presionar el botón, ¿cierto?

Eso es lo que pensó, pero Dib llegó en el momento justo para detenerlo de cometer la anulación de su propia existencia. Después de eso hubo un punto quiebre en su relación en la que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, pues Dib no se despegó de su lado, y aunque prácticamente se la pasaba con él, nunca hizo permanente su residencia en su base. Por años Zim se preguntó cuál sería la razón, pero finalmente después de seis largos años, Dib aceptó vivir con él.

Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su rostro mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el hangar subterráneo número doce, la cual borró al encontrarse en la entrada. No mostraría piedad contra su propia especie, aquella que lo traicionó y desterró, mucho menos permitiría que dañaran a su humano.

Debido a que estaban bajo tierra no había demasiada iluminación, lo único que le permitía ver eran las múltiples luces a su alrededor, principalmente apuntando hacia la nave.

Zim caminó con paso confiado y seguro, sin mostrar ni una apertura o debilidad que el intruso pudiera aprovechar. Aunque había una barrera de protección entre ellos, no les daría el gusto ver alguna flaqueza.

Le dio una vuelta a la máquina y la analizó detenidamente. A juzgar por el modelo era un crucero Voot sin duda, sólo que era diferente al propio, quizá más obsoleto, no podría decirlo con seguridad porque esos modelos fueron desechados casi de inmediato debido a sus incontables fallos. Fue fabricado en una época difícil en la que los Vortianos se unieron a ellos y experimentaron combinando su tecnología, muchos de ellos eran rebeldes encubiertos que sabotearon incontables naves, todas fueron removidas de la armada y aisladas. Quizá ésta era una de esas, eso explicaría el aterrizaje, pero no decía mucho de su conductor.

Por fin llegó a la cabina el humo estaba disipándose más, por lo que claramente vio una figura en el asiento conductor, sacó su arma, la cual había tomado antes de bajar al laboratorio y apuntó al individuo.

—Yo, el asombroso Zim, te ordeno que te identifiques—exigió, escucho un par de toses antes de que el humo revelara la identidad del irken antes de que pudiera siquiera responderle—. No puede ser cierto...

—Zim, baja el arma de inmediato—respondió la voz, aunque siguió tosiendo un par de veces.

Zim retrocedió y los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, las voces, la conversación de su muerte. ¡Los mismísimos Más Altos habían llegado a matarlo! Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil y el miedo le impidió hablar, estaba demasiado inmerso en el vacío y el dolor del pasado como para responder. Sus instintos le gritaban que corriera, que escapara, tomara a GIR y Dib y huyera lo antes posible, pero al mismo tiempo, ese profundo código en su PAK le ordenaba que no lo hiciera, que ellos eran sus líderes y que no le harían daño.

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste, Zim? Te di una orden—continuó hablando el irken más alto. A su lado, se escuchó otra serie de tos, y los ojos de Zim se dirigieron al asiento del copiloto. El terror y el odio se multiplicó al ver que se trataba del co-líder del Imperio irken.

—No, no, no—comenzó negando su realidad y llevó las manos a su cabeza—. Esto no es real, no es real.

—Oh, claro que es real, Zim. Somos tus Más Altos y por eso debes obedecernos, ¿entiendes?

El PAK de Zim zumbó confundido, entrando en conflicto sobre analizar todas las emociones que estaba procesando en ese mismo instante.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Siempre fue así de estúpido? —comentó cínicamente Púrpura, ya recuperado.

—Púrpura—regañó Rojo con una voz calmada—. Zim, tienes que sacarnos de esta barrera de protección y ofrecernos tu tecnología, será algo temporal, lo aseguro. Hazlo por el bien del imperio.

Ante la mención de esa última palabra algo en Zim se rompió en el interior.

—¡¿Imperio?! ¡¿Cuál imperio?! ¡Oh, ya sé, hablan del imperio que traicionó a Zim! ¡No sólo quieren matarme, sino que también quieren utilizar a Zim! —. De nuevo alzó el arma y apuntó al irken más cercano.

La expresión de Rojo reflejó sorpresa, probablemente no sabían que él sabía la verdad. Pero siempre tuvieron la razón, él era un defectuoso y por esa razón se le complicaba controlar sus emociones, siempre fue demasiado intenso en cualquier polaridad ya fuera emocionado por completar un plan planeando hasta el mínimo detalle hasta estar decaído por largos periodos de tiempo.

Necesitaba del Dib, y lo necesitaba ahora. Sintió que sus manos comenzaron a temblar, pero se negó a dejar que ellos ganaran. Al menos podría destruirlos antes de que lo destruyeran a él, porque una vez que el Imperio se enterara de la más alta traición a los irkens, Zim no tendría ni siquiera el perdón de los Cerebros Control.

—Zim, baja el arma—habló Rojo con una voz seria—. No te mataremos, te lo puedo asegurar.

No podía creerles, estaban llenos de mentiras, siempre mintiendo, sobre todo. No hacían más que aprovecharse de su altura para sentirse superior a todos. No debía escucharlos, no debía…

_"Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, Zim"._

Las palabras del Dib hicieron eco en su mente cuando recordó esa vez que evitó que presionara el botón de autodestrucción. Zim se había sentido tan perdido, agotado y vencido por todo que no sentía que debería existir, y, sin embargo, Dib le dijo que podía tener otra oportunidad, que podría descubrir algo en el futuro, pero para eso debía mantenerse con vida.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, debía permitirles a sus ex líderes que explicaran la razón de por qué estaban ahí, o al menos saber sus intenciones hacia él.

Suspiró resignado y bajó el arma, pero no fue tan lejos como para guardarla, aún tenía que mantener la guardia alta.

—Pueden hablar.

—¿Pueden? ¿Te crees superior a no-? —comenzó Púrpura indignado, pero Rojo alzó un brazo y lo detuvo.

—Lo haremos.

* * *

Ahora vamos con el capítulo. Para empezar quiero decir que hay una tipo referencia hacia mi otro fic "Arma Mortal" cuando Zim menciona que su plan de hacerse amigo de Dib podría traerle ventajas, esto es porque en algun momento se me ocurrió hacer este fic y otros dos (Un ZaDr y un TaGr) parte de una misma saga. Tipo cada fic se concentra en su propia ship y su trama individual pero alguna forma estan conectados en el mismo universo. Me la pensé, pero no creo hacerlo porque tendría que hacer muchos cambios XD  
Aun así veré si lo hago. Luego está el tema de que me enfoque mas en Zim y sus traumas sobre su estado defectuoso y su pasado con Dib, lo cual me parece escencial porque no soy de las que simplmente junta Dib con Zim porque si, sino porque hay una historia detrás de ellos, y me agrada la idea de que Dib tenga una influencia más o menos positiva en él.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, sólo diré que... ¡Dib hará aparición pronto!

Mis agradecimientos sinceros a Yin Yang and Matter Hatter y eltioRob95, por dejarme reviews en los dos capítulos anteriores ;u;

Listo, ahora vayan a bañar a sus pollos. ¡Gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo!


	4. Segunda Oportunidad

Esperó a que la luz se hiciera verde moviendo sus dedos sobre el volante, no podía esperar volver a casa. Suspiró, sin darse cuenta. Casa. Al fin un lugar al cual llamarlo su verdadero hogar, y lo más sorprendente era que hace muchos años atrás jamás pensó que algo así pasaría. Zim y él, viviendo juntos; era tan irreal y al mismo tiempo tan predecible. Cuando Zim se acercó a él con la intención de crear una amistad, o una "alianza" como Zim le llamaba, no pudo evitar dudar de su veracidad.

Al principio de su relación medianamente amistosa desconfió durante semanas, hasta que se dignó a aceptar la compañía del irken, de igual manera se mantuvo con la guardia alta, porque con Zim no se sabía que esperar. Sin embargo, durante sus primeros meses como "amigos", se sintió confundido, pues el irken no intentó conquistar la Tierra, y eso era extraño. Ese no era el Zim que conocía, pues en aquellas primeras etapas el alíen se comportaba en un uno parametros medianamente normales, quitando el hecho de su escandalosa personalidad y excéntrica actitud hacia las relaciones en general, pero eso era algo común.

Lentamente Zim se las arregló para pasar algunos muros e incluso un par de veces logró bajar sus defensas, como cuando conversaban sobre el espacio, la tecnología o alguna rama de la ingeniería en la que ambos estaban interesados. Le sorprendió ver con la facilidad con la que Zim entró en su círculo de amistades, a pesar de todo el daño en el pasado con el que quedaron secuelas, con el tiempo comprendió mejor las acciones del alíen… el miedo oculto en sus ojos de ser rechazado, y la inseguridad que lo empujaba a probar quien era.

Justo como él.

Las similitudes entre ellos eran extraordinarias y se hicieron más evidentes con el pasar del tiempo. A pesar de eso, no todo era color de rosa, él y Zim aún tenían sus diferencias e incluso pelearon incontables veces, especialmente durante "las etapas oscuras" del alíen, donde Zim se cerraba en su propio mundo y se distanciaba de él. Dib tenía que aceptar que en esa época aún era demasiado joven y hormonal, así que tampoco comprendía mucho sus propias emociones, mucho menos la intolerable actitud del irken.

Y cuando al fin había alcanzado cierta estabilidad en su vida, su padre llegó un día con tal inesperado anuncio: Había sido inscripto a una universidad al otro lado del país, la mejor en ciencias, y estudiaría ahí para luego tomar formalmente su puesto de heredero en la compañía Membrana.

Fue un gran golpe en su vida, sobretodo porque su padre había decidido usar la carta de "yo sé que es lo mejor para ti hijo y ya es hora de que dejes esas tonterías paranormales de lado". Ni siquiera intenó escucharlo cuando le dijo que se negaba, porque no era lo que quería, entrar en un lugar que ni siquiera tenía su carrera soñada. Por supuesto que se negó a ir y hubo una discusión, pero había tantas cosas en su cabeza, entre ellas la situación tensa con Zim y su futuro incierto, que terminó aceptando sólo para tomarse un descanso y hacerle un favor al alíen para darle un tiempo a solas como tanto había estado insistiendo.

Todos ganarían algo, él complacería a su padre con la condición de que lo deje cursar una doble carrera, siendo lo paranormal su segundo campo y astronomía el primero. No era exactamente la ciencia que quería su padre, pero al menos lo convenció de asistir a la universidad a la que lo inscribió.

Se preguntó en ese entonces si Zim estaba alegre con su decisión. Recordaba con claridad que Zim estaba tenso desde que se enteró de la noticia y se negó a hablar con Dib desde entonces. Como días antes Zim había estado estresado y probablemente quería aislarse para trabajar en sus proyectos, Dib cumplió su palabra. Sin embargo, una sensación de intranquilidad lo estuvo consumiendo lentamente todo ese tiempo, por lo que decidió checar al alíen una última vez y despedirse adecuadamente.

Tuvo que admitir que sonaba como algo peligroso, es decir, Zim se había pasado sabe cuántos días dentro de hogar haciendo quién sabe qué como resultado de una de sus etapas oscuras. Una parte de Dib quería creer que era porque estaba haciendo un malvado plan, pero había pasado tanto desde el último que sonaba tan improbable que su viejo yo estaría atónito de ver cuánto había cambiado su relación con Zim y la del mismo irken hacia todo lo demás.

_Ese día, al llegar a la base de Zim no tocó la puerta, ni los gnomos reaccionaron, lo cual era bueno porque no tenía humor de pelear con estos si es que al alíen se le ocurría activarlos. Lo que menos quería era alertar a Zim. Por suerte, GIR estaba acostumbrado a su presencia por lo que fue sencillo obtener el acceso a la casa, pero no fue de mucha ayuda para descubrir el paradero de Zim._

_Por lo que Dib optó por la opción más obvia y usó una de las entradas para bajar al laboratorio subterráneo, donde probablemente estaba el irken._

_La sensación de intranquilidad seguía presente, y claramente no disminuyó al ver lo descuidado que estaba el lugar. Las alarmas estaban todas desactivadas y la seguridad era pésima, intentó hablar con la computadora, pero ésta no respondió._

_No había visto a Zim en el piso superior y sabía que estaban graduados así que no tenía porqué salir, y si lo hacia llevaría a GIR, por lo que ir abajo era la única opción razonable. Buscó por los pasillos y algunas habitaciones, extrañamente tenía que abrir todas las puertas con códigos manuales que afortunadamente aún recordaba._

_No fue hasta la quinta puerta que se encontró con Zim, lo vio de pie frente a una gran pantalla, la cual le recordaba a la que estaba en la sala, aunque ésta era más grande y debajo yacía una consola con varios controles. La pantalla estaba en negro, indicando que estaba apagada, pero Zim no hizo movimiento alguno en todo momento, ni siquiera cuando Dib se acercó._

_El otro parecía estar en alguna clase de trance, perdido en sus pensamientos, si bien se había vuelto algo común ver que Zim tuviera esos lapsos en las últimas semanas, igual le extrañó la forma en que Zim lucia._

_Dib se sintió preocupado porque el otro reaccionara escandalizado al entrar sin permiso, pero esa falta de respuesta era aún más escalofriante._

_—Oye, Zim, ¿por qué tu computadora no responde? ¿Está averiada?—intentó comenzar, inseguro de qué decir en primer lugar. Todo le daba un mal presentimiento, pero tampoco era como si supiera cómo debería empezar a despedirse._

_No hubo respuesta._

_Qué extraño, pensó Dib, quizá no me escuchó…_

_—¿Zim-?_

_Dib dio un paso hacia atrás como acto reflejo cuando vio el mínimo movimiento en Zim, quien levantó su muñeca frente a sí mismo de forma extraña, casi robótica, con la mirada en algún otro punto de la habitación. El miedo repentino se derritió y se convirtió en desconcierto puro. Se vio atrapado por los orbes magentas de Zim, los cuales carecían de brillo. Lo analizó más a detalle observando su postura, tensa, así como su expresión carente de emoción._

_—¿Zim?_

_Intentó llamar una vez más, pero al igual que antes no obtuvo una reacción, al menos ninguna que fuera verbal, pues inesperadamente en el antebrazo de Zim se abrió una compuerta, la cual era parte de su guante. Dib dio un pequeño sobresalto, esperando que saliera alguna clase de arma o artefacto alienígena, pero se relajó cuando nada de eso apareció en los siguientes segundos._

_—¿Zim, qué estás…?_

_Por primera vez desde que llegó, Zim habló, aún si fuera un murmullo bajo. Dib se acercó para entender mejor y su mente no pudo creer lo que escuchaba._

_—Defectuoso. Mi existencia es nula. Zim no debió haber existido. Zim no tiene honor. La destrucción es la solución._

_—¿Pero qué...?_

_La mano izquierda de Zim, que había permanecido inmóvil se alzó de golpe y se dirigió a un botón en los comandos de su antebrazo. Sin saber bien la razón, Dib actuó por instinto e ignorando el temor de que pudiera ser una arma, detuvo el brazo del irken. Fue un milagro, pues Zim era considerablemente fuerte y después de forcejear un poco cerró la compuerta de su guante al mismo tiempo que ambos cayeron al suelo._

_Con la respiración agitada por su pelea y el miedo a lo que fuera a pasar si permitía que Zim presionara ese botón, Dib se permitió relajarse. No tenía idea de que acababa de pasar, pero "destruccion" no sonaba agradable. Mientras tanto, Zim al fin pareció reaccionar al parpadear un par de veces antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Dib y fruncir el ceño._

_—¡¿Quién te ha dejado pasar, sucio humano?! ¡No tienes permitido entrar al laboratorio de Zim!_

_Dib se sintió ligeramente más cómodo con esa respuesta pues era algo a lo que sí sabía cómo responder, y sin embargo, simplemente se limitó a levantarse sacudiendo su ropa en el proceso. El terror y la adrenalina momentánea seguían en su sistema, pero era capaz de buscar respuestas._

_—La pregunta aquí Zim es: ¿qué ocurrió?_

_Zim parpadeó un par de veces procesando lo que pasó, para luego bajar la vista y fruncir el ceño, al parecer sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, más por alguna razón se negaba a dar más información. Eso hacía que la preocupación y la curiosidad en Dib no disminuyeran ni un poco/en absoluto._

_—No entiendo a qué te refieres—dijo el alíen, reticente, negándose a dar más información de la que debía. Y Dib decidió tocar directamente el tema, arriesgándose a que el otro se cerrara._

_—Hablo de ese botón—señaló suavemente en un murmullo. Sintiendo que la ansiedad regresaba, ese presentimiento que sintió al llegar se intensificó, pero para no alarmar al otro se obligó a permanecer tranquilo—. El que está en tu antebrazo, ¿qué es lo que hace?_

_Los labios de Zim se juntaron en una línea, rehusándose a responder._

_Dib abrió ligeramente sus ojos, sorprendido por tal reacción, para este punto Zim estaría negándose vehemente, exclamando que eran mentiras, sucias mentiras mientras intentaba sacarlo del lugar. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, sino que Zim bajó la vista hacia su brazo y Dib sintió una punzada en su pecho al ver al alíen tan derrotado por primera vez._

_Por supuesto que lo había visto decaído un par de veces antes, a pesar de ello, jamás lo había visto tan vulnerable. Entonces, su mente recordó la sed de aprobación del contrario, y su lado empático salió a la luz. Después de todo, no podía negar que Zim y él tenían alguna clase de amistad._

_Dib vaciló por unos momentos y luego estiró su brazo ofreciendo su mano hacia el alíen, quien lo miró confundido._

_—Vamos, te ayudaré—terminó diciendo, no podía negar que se sentía intranquilo, sin saber cómo podría reaccionar el otro. Si analizaba todo con más atención y si Zim fuera un humano, Dib se atrevería a decir que el irken estaba en alguno estado que se asimilaba a la depresión. Cuando lo puso de esa forma, muchas cosas cobraron sentido—. Quiero hablar y que me digas la verdad._

_—Zim no…—comenzó diciendo, más calló al ver la mirada incrédula de Dib y aceptó su invitación para ayudarle—. No te entiendo, humano. Se supone que debes odiarme, que te irías lejos y me dejarías. __Detener mi autodestrucción no era parte de nuestro trato._

_—Auto-¡¿qué?! ¡¿Ibas a destruirte?! ¿Co-? No. ¡¿Por qué?! Definitivamente ese no eres tu._

_Dib se sintió alarmado por lo que escuchó, creyó que Zim era muchas cosas, pero no un suicida. Es decir, el ego del irken era enorme, entonces, ¿qué lo había llevado a tomar siquiera esa decisión?_

_—Creí que sabías del botón de autodestrucción. Los invasores tenemos uno en caso de que nuestra misión se vea comprometida, eso con la intención de proteger los secretos del imperio._

_¿Tan lejos llegaba el imperio irken tratando a sus habitantes como desechables?_

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar ese oscuro pasado, saber que alguien tan confiado como Zim podía ser destruido de esa forma psicológica demostraba lo jodida que estaba la sociedad irken.. Era retorcido como alguien podía marginar y degradar a su propia especie de formas extremas, es decir, no es como si los humanos fueran mejores en ese aspecto, las incontables guerras y genocidios eran prueba suficiente de ello y, aunque había evidencia de marginación extrema, era diferente con los irkens. Ellos estaban programados y entrenados para obedecer, ser leales y destructivos hacia otras especies, así que no es como si tuvieran libre albedrío para poder superarlo si quisieran. No tenían muchas opciones.

Lo peor era cuando no eran capaz de cumplir las expectativas básicas, ya que automáticamente los convertían en un defectuosos, o al menos esa fue la explicación que le dio Zim.

Sin duda era aterrador. En parte le alegraba haber llegado ese día a tiempo y poder detener al irken, ya que con el paso del tiempo entendió que no quisiera perder al único ser en todo el universo que lo comprendía. Especialmente no cuando terminó enamorándose de él. Con su actitud excéntrica, inteligencia y astucia, Zim podría ya haber conquistado el universo, aunque ahora esas ideas no estaban en sus planes cercanos.

Dib sonrió dando vuelta a la ya conocida calle donde al final se encontraba la base que compartía con Zim. Sintió un sentimiento cálido en su estómago el cual le obligó a sonreír aún más al pensar en su estúpido, pero adorable, novio alienígena. Esa noche ambos irían a acampar al bosque para investigar nueva evidencia de una variación de Pie Grande, la cual recientemente había encontrado en internet, entre blogs y archivos, había visto una que otra foto borrosa. Estaba seguro de que eran reales, pues el mismo verificó su veracidad, aún así, era mejor si él mismo buscaba su propia evidencia.

Repasó mentalmente la lista de cosas que llevaría, entre ellas su nuevo equipo de grabación, incluyendo numerosos aparatos para ver en la oscuridad, lectores térmicos y grabadoras de alta calidad. Además, era el momento perfecto para que él y Zim pasaran algún tiempo juntos, sin GIR, ni minimoose presentes. Aunque el segundo parecía más discreto y se mantenía ocupado, GIR era un caso aparte, era totalmente inoportuno y aparecía de la nada en donde sea. Se preguntaba si era buena idea haberse mudado con Zim teniendo al robot en casa, no es como si tuviera otra opción de todas formas. En primera, Gaz había sido rápida al encontrar alguien que rentara su habitación apenas le contó sobre el plan que tenía de vivir con Zim. No sabía cómo era que su hermana había conseguido que alguien viviera en esa casa tan rápido, por su parte no conocía bien a la persona, pero su hermana parecía cómoda con ella.

Se veía como una chica decente, algo callada y seria. No lucía como si fuera buena haciendo amigos, pero quizás compartía muchas similitudes con su hermana en ese caso, de todos modos estaría al pendiente de Gaz desde la base de Zim con una cámara que instaló en la sala de estar. Zim había confesado tener varias en el pasado con la intención de vigilarlo, tampoco es como si lo culpara cuando él mismo hacía eso también. Sólo vigilaría a la chica nueva hasta asegurarse que no sería peligro alguno, hasta entonces cuidaría de su hermana, aun sabiendo que Gaz era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse por sí misma, no podía evitar tener ese lado protector por ella.

Se relajó apenas sus pies caminaron por la senda que llevaba a la puerta de la base de Zim, o más bien, de su nuevo hogar. Unos arreglos más y la fachada se veía decente, quizá podría convencer a Zim de remodelar el lugar… Si, luego haría eso, por el momento quería llegar descansar un par de horas y luego emprender un viaje de una hora en auto hasta su lugar de destino junto con Zim.

Una sonrisa cálida apareció en su rostro y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

—¡Zim, ya llegué, ¿está todo-?

Sus palabras murieron a medio enunciado, atorados en su garganta, mientras a su mente llegaba de inmediato los recuerdos de donde vio esas figuras anteriormente, junto con los recuerdos de Zim totalmente destruido emocionalmente. Nunca esperó volver a casa y encontrarse con tres pares de ojos alienígenas observándolo y mucho menos que dos pares fueran tan familiares y ajenos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Uffas, ¿creyeron que había hecho la muricion? Pues no, es sólo que tengo una ligeraGRAN obseción nueva con las novelas chinas y pues me han llegado ideas no sólo para fics de esas novelas sino para esta novela! Asjsakijs, agregaré más headcanons de los que primeramente pense y quizá me extienda, pero vale la pena ;;**

**En estos primeros capítulos estoy presentando la relación de Zim y Dib como consolidada, lo que luego explicaría porque son tan cercanos y me saltaría el rollo de unirlos cuando o sea, ellos dos parecen hasta casados, ajskjsa. Me enfocaré, como verán más adelante, en Rojo y Pur, y tambien como dije, en los headcanons de la cultura irken e incluso vortiana. Pero no revelaré más sino que guardaré las sorpresas para después, jiji.**

**En fin, eso es todo por ahora, no se cuando publicaré la próxima actualización. ¿Cómo reaccionaran los Más Altos ante Dib y viceversa? Quien sabe -emojideojitos-**

**Agradezco de corazón sus comentarios y procedo a responderlos.**

_RossSR - _Gracias, igual espero continuarlo(?)

_Alizer - _

Asjskjs, gracias por el cumplido, igual entiendo el sentimiento. Sólo rezo a los dioses celestiales(?) por que eso no me pase con este fic :c

_x-Chappy-x - _Ay no sé sobre eso, no soy faaaan de los roles definidos, pero quizá más adelante su dinamica sea de su agrado UwU

_Yin Yang and Matter Hatter - _AAAA, agradezco y aprecio que tomes tiempo para leer mi fic y dejes un comentario tan bonito. Espero traer más comedia también uwu

**¡Gracias por leerme! Y agradecimientos especiales a Barby por corregirme ;u;**


	5. Los Visitantes

Rojo observó con curiosidad la extraña y a la vez familiar criatura que entró por la puerta principal, aunque era inusual que las defensas no se activaran cuando escuchó los pasos afuera del edificio, igualmente pensó que sería ese aliado que Zim mencionó momentos atrás. A su lado Púrpura también se tensó, lucía nervioso y molesto al mismo tiempo, así que Rojo supuso que se trataba porque él de nuevo había tomado el control de la situación o porque seguía afectado por lo que les pasó desde que despertó en la nave, tal vez se debía a que estaba en un planeta extraño. O quizá era una combinación de todo eso.

Desvió sus pensamientos de su compañero, pues después tendría más tiempo para hablar a solas con él sobre lo que pasó en la nave. Era normal que Púrpura reaccionara de forma exagerada, pero esta vez había cruzado los límites.

Antes de que pudiera comentar sus planes de quedarse en la Tierra y averiguar qué ocurrió en la Inmensa, esa extraña criatura había llegado, interrumpiendo su plática. A Rojo no le agradaba la idea de tener "aliados" alienígenas, dejando eso de lado, el tener que pedir ayuda ya era lo suficientemente patético. Eso iba en contra de las enseñanzas y del Imperio Irken mismo; eran una vergüenza. Pero estaban hablando de Zim, un irken defectuoso, así que no se sorprendió cuando el más bajo les comentó que había alguien ayudándole en sus planes. Incluso Rojo pensó que esa criatura era un defectuoso de su propia especie, sino ¿de qué otra manera se unirían un alíen y un irken para para destruir el planeta del primero? Bueno, Zim ya lo había hecho antes en la operación Ruina Inevitable I, así como con los Más Altos, Miyuki y Spork. Quizá ellos dos tenían más en común de lo que pensó.

Rojo tembló imperceptiblemente cuando el recuerdo llegó a él rememoró el recuerdo junto con la latente posibilidad de ser destruidos por Zim como lo hizo con los dos Más Altos anteriores, intentó disimularlo de los demás, pero no creía poder ocultarlo de Púrpura, ¿será que lo notó? Se volteó a verlo, sin embargo, el otro miraba intensamente al recién llegado sin molestarse en ocultar su desprecio por la criatura. Rojo se sorprendió al encontrar emociones tan claras en Púrpura, es decir sabía que su compañero solía ver a todos los demás con desprecio, con algunas excepciones excepto a Rojo, aunque en esas veces era más sutil y casi siempre lo ocultaba discretamente con una mueca de diversión y burla.

—Amo todopoderoso Zim—habló repentinamente el humano, arrodillándose sobre una pierna y llevando su mano hacia el pecho en un signo de respeto.

Rojo estaba sin palabras, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que vio tal postura, más específicamente desde la Era de la Gran Miyuki. ¿Cómo es que alguien tan inferior había aprendido eso?

—Cómo te atreves...— Púrpura se levantó de golpe, no estaba preguntando, estaba afirmándolo, probablemente también se dio cuenta.

Rojo interrumpió alzando una mano para detener a su compañero, para su sorpresa lo hizo pero dirigió su ira directamente hacia él, como una criatura feral lista para atacar. Eso lo desconcertó, no había hecho eso antes, ni siquiera cuando Púrpura se enteró de que hizo trampa para ganar una apuesta donde perdió muchas de sus preciadas donas. La duda picó en su lengua, lista para salir, pero se concentró en el humano frente a ellos. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró con desdén, para después fruncir el ceño y lanzarle una mueca a Zim, "¡¿cómo se atreve?!", terminó de completar, hablando con la mirada.

El irken bajo se mostró impasible pero Rojo podía reconocer con facilidad las emociones que intentaba ocultar, no por nada estaba codificado en su PAK, defectuoso o no, siempre estaría obligado a obedecer a un más alto.

—Dib-cosa, no hay necesidad. Levántate de inmediato—dijo Zim, manteniéndose firme y tranquilo.

El humano parpadeó confundido y alzó su vista hacia los tres seres extraterrestres, rápidamente se comunicó con Zim, "¿estás seguro?". El más bajo asintió. Rojo contuvo el impulso de molestarse, ¡que gran ofensa! ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a comunicarse de esa forma íntima en su presencia?!

En cambio, Púrpura, como las ocasiones anteriores, no estaba dispuesto a reaccionar como Rojo.

—No hay necesidad de que se levante, al igual que la traición misma, sus acciones van en contra de las leyes del Imperio, merece la muerte inmediata—declaró Púrpura fríamente, la ira se reflejaba en sus orbes. No había ni un rastro de piedad, finalmente completó con algo que sólo podía decir en irken. El humano no entendió la serie de chasquidos y siseos, pero los otros dos presentes sí.

Lo que Púrpura había sugerido como castigo era una tortura de la civilización antigua, antes de que los irkens fueron clonados, existía evidencia de castigos crueles. Como ese que mencionó, en donde los irkens eran inyectados con una sustancia no letal, pero que desearía lo fuera, ya que el líquido daba una sensación de deshacer los órganos internos y quemar desde adentro hacia afuera el cuerpo, cuando en realidad sólo provocaba la sensación y no había daño físico ni biológico verdadero. Sin embargo, las repercusiones psicológicas eran graves, lo que se convertía en la muerte del condenado bajo sus propias manos.

Rojo recordaba su tiempo en el centro de entrenamiento, él mismo fue testigo de su uso bajo las órdenes de la Más Alta Miyuki, siempre acabando con el más mínimo atisbo de rebeldía, eso hasta que por fin encontraron una manera más práctica, como re-programar los PAKs, así se continuaba aumentando el número de soldados en lugar de disminuir las fuerzas del imperio al verse forzados a castigarlos y que éstos terminaran muertos. Por lo tanto, la práctica de esa condena quedó rápidamente en el olvido.

Tantas sorpresas estaban comenzando a afectar a Rojo, es decir, ya estaban en una situación compleja, pero ahora no había duda de que Púrpura se estaba comportando oficialmente de una forma tan inusual e impredecible. Su compañero era cruel por naturaleza y le divertía lanzar por la escotilla a irkens de menor altura, siendo que Rojo incluso apoyó sus acciones, mas siempre lo hizo por diversión y ahora parecía que infringir daño en el humano era lo único que podría satisfacerlo.

La situación era tensa en la habitación, los otros dos irkens miraban a Púrpura sin poder creer sus palabras, mientras la criatura lucía igual de impresionado.

Al fin Rojo habló.

—El castigo es lo de menos por el momento—dijo y antes de que Púrpura pudiera objetar, continuó—. Púrpura, revisa los sistemas de la nave, debe haber algo que podamos tomar para poder establecer una conexión oculta, además, algo en los sistemas falló y debemos arreglarlo lo antes posible si queremos volver a usar una nave.

Púrpura se mordió el labio, lucía furioso y rencoroso, pero obedeció contra su voluntad.

—Mi alto, me temo que no me es posible contactar con cualquier dispositivo irken que no sea de mi propiedad. Ni mencionar la posibilidad de establecer una transmisión estable usando la tecnología primitiva de este lugar. Es imposible—comentó Zim intentando desviar el tema de su aliado. Rojo le lanzó una mirada de superioridad, como si hubiera olvidado que estaba ahí.

—Lo sé, todas tus señales fueron bloqueadas, y no podemos usar los arcaicos dispositivos de este planeta inferior, pero aún tenemos el sistema instalado en la nave con el cual aún podríamos establecer una conexión con el planeta irken conquistado más cercano y buscar información monitoreando las transmisiones, o aún mejor podremos irrumpirlas y comunicarnos con algún leal a sus líderes.

Rojo estaba seguro de que podría entrar en los sistemas, sabía que los cerebros control habían bloqueado o cambiado las claves de acceso, pero no sería problema para él. No por nada fue el mejor en el centro de entrenamiento de cómo manejar los sistemas de seguridad, lo cual, sumado a su altura durante la Era de la Gran Miyuki, le consiguió un lugar en la Inmensa. Púrpura por su parte era bueno desmantelando y armando dispositivos, estaba seguro de que podría encontrar algo útil en el montón de chatarra que les fue entregado, aún cuando estaba seguro que varias de las partes se habían sobrecalentado y posteriormente dañado después de tan desastroso aterrizaje.

Rojo hizo una mueca de ira ante el recuerdo, pero pronto se relajó para ocultar sus emociones. La charla con Púrpura era un hecho, uno que tendría después, primero debía encargarse de Zim y su aliado.

—Llévame al centro de comunicaciones—ordenó autoritario.

Pudo percibir que la criatura reaccionó ante su tono, con su puñocerrado. Rojo descubrió un extraño sentimiento de lealtad provenir de él, como si estuviera a punto de rebelarse en el lugar de un irken. En cambio, Zim asintió y señaló con su mano hacia un pasillo que llevaba más dentro de la base.

—Por aquí, Mi Alto.

Rojo sonrió soberbio y dirigió su gesto a la criatura, demostrando así su dominio sobre el irken más bajo, ni con su altura lograría superar a los líderes de Irk.

【ＩＺ】

Esto no podía ser posible, ¿cómo era que un irken pudiera sobrevivir con estas condiciones? Esto iba más allá de lo que previó.

El laboratorio de Zim, que estaba de paso hacia la sala de comunicaciones, eran tan defectuoso como el irken mismo. Es decir, ese tipo de tecnología debía ser tan antigua, mucho más que la nave en la que fueron enviados, y aunque era algo de esperarse, después de todo Púrpura y él se encargaron de que Zim recibiera las peores cargas con artefactos fallidos e inútiles, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que se las arreglaría para hacer funcionar la basura que ellos le dieron?

Aún así, dificilmente veía algo útil entre todas esas pantallas y demás objetos. Sería impresionante si ellos podían darles utilidad y establecer una conexión fija teniendo en cuenta de que la Inmensa tenía los mayores avances de la tecnología irken. Simplemente veía complicado que hubiera compatibilidad de dispositivos, pero no tenía muchas opciones, por lo que debía trabajar con lo que tenía.

Otra cosa que lo sorprendió fue el tamaño de la base subterránea, más grande de lo que predijo, estaría _casi _tentado a mostrarse satisfecho por el trabajo de Zim (remarcó el _casi_ en su mente, preferiria arrancarse la lengua antes que dar un cumplido a un defectuoso), tomando en cuenta su sentido de conservación por la vida y lo testarudo que era, cualquier cosa hecha por él perdía todo su valor o terminaba siendo un desastre. Hasta un defectuoso haría cualquier cosa para asegurar su supervivencia, en el caso de Zim, incluso aliarse con el enemigo.

Giró su vista hacia la criatura que los seguía en silencio. Su expresión era más calmada que antes, pero seguía enviando miradas de enojo cuando creía que Rojo no estaba viéndolo. Estúpido y patético humano. Era obvio que lo sabía, Rojo no sólo era el mejor con los sistemas de seguridad, también era un luchador ágil y a diferencia de Púrpura, él si prestaba atención a los detalles de su enemigo, en búsqueda de cualquier debilidad que pudiera darle la ventaja. No tomaría mucho tiempo en subyugar al humano y hacerlo rogar por misericordia si es que la situación lo ameritaba, por el momento, contuvo sus intenciones. Zim era lo único útil que les quedaba.

Así que evitando perder su única y mínima esperanza de volver las cosas a la normalidad, por su conveniencia y la de Púrpura no dañaría a la criatura, pero no aseguraba nada si el otro se atrevía a cruzar la línea. Rojo respondería, de eso no tenía duda.

—Aquí es, Mi Alto— anunció Zim interrumpiendo sus pensamientos antes de detenerse abruptamente en uno de los cuartos adjuntos al centro del laboratorio, había una pantalla gigante frente a ellos y varias otras alrededor, el teclado estaba desgastado y algo empolvado.

Por supuesto que lo estaba, Zim había dejado de comunicarse con ellos por meses, era obvio que éste estaría en esas condiciones si no era utilizado frecuentemente. Además, nadie más en Irk estaría dispuesto a hablarle, quizá el inútil del soldado Skoodge, pero él y Púrpura habían eliminado a ese enano microscópico tiempo atrás.

Bueno, lo lanzaron de nuevo por la escotilla luego de que sobreviviera al entrenamiento en Hobo 13, ¿quién hubiera adivinado que Skoodge volvería anunciando su regreso y exigiendo su puesto como invasor? Quizá no lo exigió porque no es posible exigirle a los líderes de Irk, pero sí solicitó una nueva misión. En ese entonces, Púrpura creyó que sería divertido hacerlo creer que había obtenido una misión secreta y, al igual que la Purga Orgánica se encargaron de eliminarlo, ésta vez lo lanzaron una vez al vacío del espacio* por la escotilla.

Ese día ambos rieron por un buen ratos antes de volver a su habitación a jugar el nuevo juego creado sólo para ellos y tener un festín de bocadillos.

Rojo zumbó pensativo mientras analizaba el cuarto de comunicaciones, alejando sus pensamientos para otro momento, para finalizar con un suspiro.

—Creo que será más complicado de lo que imaginé, es decir, mira esta basura.

—Tal vez Zim podría haber hecho un mejor trabajo si sus líderes del pasado no le enviaran esa basura, ¿no cree, Alto Rojo?—habló la criatura en la entrada cruzado de brazos y Rojo frunció el ceño, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia, sintiéndose ofendido.

—¿Qué dijiste, patética criatura? Mi altura superior no me permite escuchar las palabras de quienes son inferiores a los irkens.

La criatura estuvo apunto de hablar, pero Zim interrumpió—. No creo que sea difícil para Mi Alto conseguir algo útil en la interesante tecnología de Zim. Recuerdo que Mis Altos eran los mejores del centro de entrenamiento cuando se trataba de adaptarse a cualquier situación—halagó Zim, pero Rojo difícilmente podía reconocer algún tono de admiración, más bien parecía que estaba defendiendo a la criatura al mismo tiempo que lo adulaba. Que insensato y extraña reacción.

Rojo optó por ignorar lo que pasó y avanzó determinado hacía la pantalla y la encendió, comenzando a teclear en el código fuente las claves que podrían hacer que se conectaran, maldijo en voz baja cuando observó las lecturas del sistema. Comenzó una inspección general, una que no traía buenos resultados. Demasiado obsoleto, esto le recordaba a sus primeras lecciones en el centro de entrenamiento, conforme avanzó la tecnología estos códigos fueron reemplazados por otros más complejos y seguros. Aunque Rojo había memorizado y sabía cómo entrar en el sistema de Zim, crear una conexión le llevaría probablemente varios días o meses, sino es que más, ya que debía enmascarar la señal para evitar ser descubierto.

Cada intento traía un retroceso, era como si no pudiera entrar a lo que buscaba, mucho menos avanzar con la transmisión.

—Mi Alto—llamó Zim, parecía ansioso, como si quisiera decirle algo pero no se atreviera.

Rojo juraba que si tenía algo que ver con decirle que hacer, bien Zim podría irse olvidando de hablar, porque él no escucharía ni una palabra. Después recordó que no podía permitirse ante poner el orgullo por esta vez y resopló rendido antes de hablar—. ¿Si, Zim?

—Es mejor que usé los códigos base 14-15-23 en lugar de los avanzados, como puede ver, el sistema es obsoleto y aunque intenté instalar las mejores que me fueron enviadas fue un poco difícil hacerlas funcionar. Tuve que ajustar los códigos acorde a mi computadora, por esa razón no una las típicas claves de Irk…

Rojo alzó una ceja curioso—. ¿Utilizas los códigos base de Devantis? ¿Por que los de ese lugar? Todos saben que las computadoras son mejores con los códigos base de Irk, de donde fueron creados—. Entonces recordó que la computadora de Zim estaba hecha de varias partes y entendió que tenía razón, por eso no tenía sentido que usara los códigos de Irk siendo que estos nunca iban a funcionar a la perfección.

No respondió, pero discretamente cambió su técnica y esta vez el programa comenzó a fluir de forma más constante y fácil. Quizá ahora podría tardar unas horas o días en lugar de meses.

—Bien, ve por Púrpura y revisa si ha encontrado algún dispositivo servible que podamos conectar a la computadora—ordenó sin siquiera girarse a mirar al otro. No lo necesitaba ahora que sabía cómo comenzar.

Zim asintió y obedeció.

Sin voltear podía escuchar con sus antenas que Zim se marchó, pero otros pasos le siguieron.

—No, tu te quedas—señaló a la criatura. No dejaría a Púrpura con esos dos, siendo que podría ser un peligro para su compañero si es que decidían traicionarlos, es decir, sabía que Zim no iría en contra de su líder, pero el otro era un caso diferente. Además, necesitaba mantenerlo vigilado.

Zim le dirigió una mirada de disculpa al humano y continuó caminando. La criatura ni siquiera se dignó a esconder su disconformidad, no es que a Rojo le importara, no podía hacer nada de todos modos.

Rojo se tentó a rodar los ojos ante el intercambio, era desagradable ver la confianza que había entre ellos. Simplemente repulsivo. En lugar de eso, continuó trabajando en los códigos y el programa de comunicación sin importarle la presencia de la criatura. Al fin y al cabo, era probable que no pudiera entender su lenguaje.

* * *

*De acuerdo a los episodios sin terminar el capítulo "Day of Da Spookies" (El Día de los Zustos(?)-mi traducción-) se dice que Skoodge estuvo viviendo en el sótano de Zim desde que destruyó Blorch, pero para este fic, esa información no es tomada en cuenta. Recuerden que tampoco los hechos en la película son tomados en cuenta, más que algunas posibles reacciones de los personajes.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Gracias de corazón a los que siguen este fic, la verdad que a veces me rompo la cabeza intentando unir todas las ideas y headcanons para esta historia, pero es divertido de escribir. Especialmente podrán darse cuenta de cuanto amo las interacciones entre Dib y los Más Altos, o lo verán más adelante. Para este capítulo, me fascina la idea de que Rojo desconfié de Dib al 100%, mientras Dib lo odia por lo que le hicieron a su novio, le molesta porque sabe que solo lo están usando, pero tambien entiende que Zim no puede negarse por su PAK. Eso no evita que Zim defienda a Dib, después de todo es leal a él.**

**Por eso amé muchisimo este capítulo y aún hay muchas cosas que quiero explorar con ellos uwu**

**En el siguiente capítulo es muy probable que retome la interacción de Dib y Zim, y les aseguro que habrá cosas interesantes entre Pur y Zim, cosas que agregaran más trama a esta historia.**

**Gracias a Barby, por betear este capítulo ;u; Y muchas gracias a quienes me dejan comentarios, los intento responder cada que actualizo, but los leo lo antes posible.  
**

**Ahora respondo sus comentarios.  
**

_maestro jedi:_Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar comentarios en todos los capítlos, lo aprecio muchísimo. AAAAA. Sobre lo que dice, seh, estan humillandose, y lo que falta, jaja. Hoy traje la continuación espero esta historia siga siendo de su agrado.  
Mis mejores deseos y cuidese en estas epocas de pandemia ;u;

_Nuriko Hamilton: _Si, pedí mucho, hablé de más estando con dos trabajos y yendo a dos escuelas, jaja. Pero al menos no tardé años y eso es algo (?) Ains, me alegra que te guste mi forma de narrar, a veces me dan bajones porque creo que es excesiva. Y si, hay muuuy pocos fics en español de Rojo y Pur que tuve que crear el mio xd  
¡Gracias por su comentario, nos estamos leyendo! Y que todo este bien uwu

_TheOldboyLogan:_ Si, voy a revisar el capítulo, fue error mio. Al copiarlo a FFnet olvide que se borra el formato a veces, se supone estaba en italica unu Según yo ya debería estar arreglado, ajksjs. ¡Gracias por la observación! Y cuidese, por favor uwu

**¡Nos leemos! Y recuerden quedarse en casa y tomar las medidas necesarias con lo que está pasando ahora uwu**


End file.
